My Brother's Girl
by VeeG
Summary: Nick is a player just like is past two brother. Every girl wants to be with him even seniors. But what happens when new girl turns him down and falls for someone else...his brother Joe. R&R Trailer inside
1. Tralier

**Walking to the first day of school**

_"I'm nevrous" Demi said rubbing her belly_

_"Don't be I'm your cousin I won't let anything happen to you" Selena tried to convince her._

_"It's my first day of junior year at a new school" Demi said nervously._

_"Don't worry you can have all of my friends" Selena told her._

_"Thanks your the best" Demi hugged her cousin._

_"I know" Selena said not doubting it._

**But what happens when she meets...**

"_Class we have a new student" the teacher said " Demi please stand up so the can see you"_

_She stood up and then sat back down_

_" Hey beautiful"Nick whisper in her ear as she just blushed_

**As the days past he just kept flirting with her**

_"Your hot you know that" he tells her._

_"Maybe thinking thats the fifth time you tell me today" she said_

_"Well I can't help myself " he said looking at her up and down "hey you wanna come to my place after school?"_

_" Um ..well ok" she answered._

_" Great see you later" he whisper._

**But what happens when...**

_Nick rubs her thighs_

_"Um I need the bathroom" she said standing up._

_" Down the hall" he said in disappiontment did she just reject me he thought as he had never been put in that situition before._

_She walks down the hall and there were like three different doors so she just opens one and it leads to..._

_"oh Joe.. yes...your so hottt...yes" a girl moan in pleasure_

_"Woah" Demi said out loud by accident "sorry"_

_"Uh...it's uh cool i guess" Joe said getting dress quickly._

_" Get the fuck out bitch" said the girl_

**And they meet again...**

_Demi running down the hall because she late for class and bumps into someone_

_"Sorry" they said at the same time._

_They look up and..._

_"Your that girl" Joe said remembering her._

_" Uh ...well im sorry about the whole thing with the .. Demi said starting it off but gets cut off._

_" Don't worry about it' he said as if nothing"I'm actually pretty glad you walk in"_

_Demi just blushed_

_"Well see you around" he waved._

**And they become friends**

_"You should have seen your face you were so scared" Joe taunted Demi_

_"Was not" she protested_

_"Admitted you were screaming like crazy" he told her_

_"Whatever" she pouted_

_" Aww you gonna cry?" He asked_

_She just stuck her tounge out_

**Younger brother starts to get jealous**

_Nick sits there watching them laugh together_

_How did this happen she suppose to be with me I saw her first he thought to himself_

**What happens when Joe starts to have feelings for her?**

"_Hey Joe what to have fun tonight" asked one of his usual._

_"Not really"Joe say bowing his head did i just turn her down that has never happen._

_"Oh" she said did he just turn me down that has never happen_

_Joe went and sat at a bench when Demi came and sat next to him_

_"What's wrong?" she asked in a baby voice_

_Joe look at her and laugh_

_"Nothing" he said as he looked at her_

_"Oh come on please" she demanded sweetly_

_He just smiled and look at her_

_"What?"she asked confused_

_He leaned in and kissed her_

_"Uh i gotta go" she said running away_

"_Demi wait" he ran after her_

**What happens when she notices she falling for him too?**

_Demi lied on her bed thinking about everythingb mainly Joe_

_What am i going to do she kept asking herself_

_**What will she do?**_

_**Read and Review if i get enough reviews i will start sooner**_

_**plz review**_

_**not the best trailer but the story is better**_


	2. Meeting New People

**Here it goes hope you like it plz review**

--

I'm nevrous" Demi said rubbing her belly

"Don't be I'm your cousin I won't let anything happen to you" Selena tried to convince her.

"It's my first day of junior year at a new school" Demi said nervously.

"Don't worry you can have all of my friends" Selena told her.

"Thanks your the best" Demi hugged her cousin.

"I know" Selena said not doubting it

"I can't believe that we are going to spend our junioe year together" Demi said.

"I know it's going to be so much fun" Selena said squealing.

"Hey Selena wait up" someone yelled from behind.

They turn to find Miley on of Selena closest friends.

"Hey Miley" Selena greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hey, first day of junior year " Miley said jumping up and downand stopped to see the girl next to Selena "oh hey there, is this your cuz?

"Yep, Miley meet Demi, Demi meet Miley" Selena said intoducing them.

"Hi" Miley greeted with her fun, jumpy self.

"Hi" Demi said getting nevrous from Miley's jumping all over the place.

"So you guys happy are you, are you,are you?" Miley asked a million times.

"Yes" Selena quickly said.

" No I'm nevrous" Demi said rubbing her belly again.

"Aww don't be you'll make friends in no time, you've already got me and Selena" Miley said comforting her.

"Thanks" Demi said.

"Now come on let's go" Miley rushed grabbing them both then running.

"Wait!! it's 7:00 we still have 45 minutes til school starts" Selena said stopping themselves from going any farther.

" Right... uh ... how about we go to Papa's Juice" Miely said.

"Yeah" Selena quickly agreed.

They go over to Papa's Juice which was a hangout spot for teens mostly but anyone could go.

"Hey Em is here" Miley said in her happy voice.

"And so is everyone else" Selena said as if it was kind of weird them being there all together.

" Hey Em" Miley ran to her best friend.

"Hey Miley" Emily said as they drifted into there own private convo.

"Hey guys "Selena greeted her friends.

"Hey" they all said.

"Hey this is my cousin Demi and shes going to be coming to our school , Demi this is Alyson, cody ,Jason, Anna , Jennifer , David , Mitchell and...Nick" Selena said the last name with digust.

"Why you gotta say it like that" Nick asked

"Cause I can" Selena said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I gotta go to the bathroom Alyson come with" Nick demanded.

"Yeah Nick" Alyson said running after him.

"I'll get our juices Demi, just wait here, be nice to her" Selena said as they all nodded.

She gets the drinks but then someone bumps into her spilling it all over her jeans. The girl who looked her age helped her clean it off and was truly sorry.It left a stain but Selena told the girl she didn't mind. After the girl left Selena ran to Miley asking for backup.

"All I have is a skirt" Miley said knowing Selena didn't like wearing skirts.Selena groaned but took it.She walked over to the bathroom quickly changing and then leaving. As she exit the bathroom she saw Nick and Alyson leaving the boys bathroom. Alyson quickly ran over to everyone leaving Nick who was zipping up his pants.

"You're digusting, I surpise you don't have Aids or something along those lines" Selena said.

"Ha funny"Nick said then looks at her" You in a skirt that's a first yet there a first for everything for example you and me one day, want it now?

"Ewww ,in your dreams" She told him off.

" You know your the only girl that's ever turned me down" Nick said as he looked at her.

"And more girls should do it" Selena told him.

"Do it?" Nick asked as she groaned

"Your such a perv, I hate you" Selena said.

"Aww you know you love me" Nick whispered in her ear.

"Whatever I don't have time for this I have to get the drinks for my cousin" Selena said.

"Speaking of your cousin, she hot" Nick explained to her.

"Don't even think about it" Selena warned him.

"What do you think I'm gonna do something to her?" Nick smirked.

"Something nasty, just leave her alone" Selena warned again.

"Awww I just wanted ti have a litte fun with her just like you and my brother" Nick said.

Selena eyes just shot wide open

**It's not the best first chapter but it gets better**

**thanks to those who review**

**if i get more i will write faster**

.


End file.
